Senses
by Ame Chisei
Summary: "BEING HUMAN IS SO HORRIBLE." An unseen letter written by Te'ijal that was sent to Mel about her complaints for being a human...and Galahad, like always... GalahadxTe'ijal-ONESHOT-Drabbles-R&R. set after the events of AVIII: GoN and during the events of AVIII: Lost Orb. Rated T because of a sexual innuendo I made.


**Hi~ I think it's time for another GalahadxTe'ijal oneshot (tho it's mostly Te'ijal with her (mostly mine) drabbles)! I've been wanting to make a fanfic that is totally inspired with the part in The Lost Orb wherein Te'ijal kept sending Mel letters. Please imagine that the font is that squiggly Old English one.**

**DISCLAIMER: AVEYOND AND ITS CHARACTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME IF IT DOES RHEN AND LARS WOULD HAVE BEEN CANON**

* * *

**Dear Mel,**

What have I done to deserve this?

It has been months since I have turned into a human. So far, **it is horrible**. How can you live like this? When I was a vampire, I only have two kinds of senses, sight and hearing. Now, I have to deal with five and all at the same time.

This human nose is so sensitive with different kinds of smell, even though I do not want to smell any scent, my nose still picks it up. I remember smelling Galahad's foot after he went home from his work at the palace. That was the nastiest thing I have ever smell than all the garlic that was thrown to me when I was a vampire. When I was washing his clothes. Holy spells of a Paladin! Never in my life have I ever known that a human is capable to acquire that kind of stench! Paladins... Only their bloods smelled tasty, not the whole package. Now I am forced to put a clip on my nose whenever I do the laundry.

Speaking of garlic, I do not know why vampires hate the smell of it, it actually smells good when you put it to what you are cooking, especially with steaks.

Yes, I now know how to cook. I had no choice but to learn it. Galahad is a disaster in the kitchen. He tried to cook some food for me once, but it only ended up in a disaster. I would have appreciated his cooking more if I am vampire since I do not have a sense of taste but, I am a human now! Do you know how much pain and suffering I had been through because of the accursed food he cooked for me? And calling it 'food' is an understatement. It's more like a vampire repellent for me. I have to endure all of that for a week before my neighbor taught me how to cook.

Having a sense of tasting is a special pain on my part since I am new to this sense too.

It's still in my system that if I go out during daytime, I will be turned into dust, but I just remembered that do not apply to me anymore. I can safely go out the house, without worrying about me turning into dust. Sunlight feels good on my skin. But the sensation that I have not felt before is cold.

I was an undead, cold is no problem to us, we can't even feel it even though people say that whenever they touch us, our bodies feel cold. But now, I have to deal with the cold wind at night where Galahad and I wrestle for the thick blanket, sometimes it becomes too hot when we're using a blanket and we end up tossing it on the floor. I said to Galahad that I rather enjoy daytime than the night if this continues and he said that I'll be eating my words when summer comes. Yeah right.

Living in a very populated area such as here in Sedona is annoying too. I get to hear everything but in a bad way. Before, I get to choose which one I want to hear and focus my sense hearing it, and if I don't want to hear something, I just block the noise as easy as one two three. But now, I cannot focus my hearing in one thing and all different kinds of noises such as a baby's cry, some bored housewives gossiping, an old woman scolding her daughter-in-all, and some crazy moans and squeaking bed at night. All of them are giving me a migraine. It was like I am getting used with my superb hearing ability when I was a little vampire. I am long past that phase.

Anything that I am experiencing is the worst and Galahad is enjoying being human again. What am I expecting? Of course he will be happy now that he is a human again. I did turn him into a vampire and stole his mortality. It is just... making me sad. He is not even making an effort to conceal the fact that he is relieve that the burden of being an undead and living for hundreds of years.

I guess I will never understand him. Sometimes, I like to think that he cares about me. It was kind of sweet that he stuck with me for hundreds of years when he can practically go away and went on living like a human person. He does not even look like a vampire and he can actually live among humans in peace without arousing any suspicions and yet, he stayed with me. He even did a great job convincing me to move in his hometown, and even made me drink his blood.

I remember the days when I really enjoy drinking human blood. For some reason, blood of a human is 'delicious' for us vampires despite the absence of sense of taste. Now, human blood is purely disgusting. The other day, Galahad made me drink his blood because I was asking for some. I missed how it 'tasted'. However, all it took was a sip and I was already disgusted at the taste.

It felt so slippery around my mouth, like when you touch a moss on a wall. My stomach clenched the moment the red liquid I poured in my mouth. I've always imagined that blood would taste like strawberries or like a plump wild berry or a good wine. But to my dismay, it doesn't. The taste was from those fruits I described was far from what it actually taste. It tastes like rust. It was like I am a weird human with a weird hobby of eating bits of rust from a metallic object.

However, that wasn't the one that surprised me. It was Galahad's reaction when I drank his blood. He must have seen how disgusted I was. He looked depressed and sad at that time. I can't just let my man have that expression although it was rare for him. So I drink the whole glass of it and I could say that it was my worst experience as a human, far worse than washing his stinking clothes. I will never see wine the same again.

He could have made me drink an animal's blood and told me that it was of human's. I am a human now. I will not know the difference between the two. I even compared it with the pig's blood.

I think I'm straying out of tangent here but, what I am saying is no matter how annoying and headache-inducing these new senses are, at least Galahad was beside me to help me adjust. Just like I said, he could have left when he wanted to. I don't care if the reason he gives me is that he's just worry about the people that I might bother because of these new 'developments', it still means that somehow he cares.

That is all I have to say for now, little crumpet. I will just keep all the mushy stuff about us. I know how you abhor fluffy romance things. I'll just tell you when you tell me that you're interested.

_**Te'ijal**_

* * *

**Welp... How was it? Anyway. I was planning to make a oneshot series with both Mel and Te'ijal's exchanges with their letters.**

**Also! Don't forget to leave review~!**

-雨


End file.
